


Całuj mnie

by Natiushq



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Viktor przez "k", bardzo oryginalny tytuł, brief mentions of anxiety, i guess, nie akceptuję jego imienia przez "c", nie umiem również w summary, nie umiem w ogar tak generalnie, nie umiem w tagi na tej stronie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natiushq/pseuds/Natiushq
Summary: Yuuri zdobywa się na odwagę by pocałować Viktora.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane już jakiś czas temu, bodajże w okolicach premiery odcinka ósmego. Naskrobałam to w kilkanaście minut kiedy czekałam aż zagotuje mi się woda i zaparzy herbata, dlatego nie ma w tym większego polotu, serio. Chciałam najzwyczajniej wylać z siebie miłość do tej dwójki.
> 
> Można założyć, że dzieje się to gdzieś między Cup of China a Rostelecom Cup, akceptując przekonanie, że po ich pierwszym pocałunku doszło do poważnej rozmowy i od tamtej pory oficjalnie zaczęli być razem. Ale co kto woli. Enjoy!

Yuuri pocałował go niespodziewanie.

To nie tak, że był to ich pierwszy pocałunek. Nie licząc całkowitego zaskoczenia ze strony Viktora podczas zawodów w Chinach, wymienili między sobą jeszcze kilka całusów, mimowolnie przylegając wargami do warg drugiego na powitanie bądź pożegnanie i pozwalając sobie na drobne pocałunki podczas oglądania późnymi wieczorami durnych japońskich programów rozrywkowych, których Yuuri wstydził się tak bardzo, a które Viktor zdawał się uwielbiać.

Nigdy jednak nie doszło do nich z inicjatywy Yuuriego i naprawdę chciał to zmienić. 

Od dawna to planował, lecz nie potrafił się w sobie zebrać; zbyt zmartwiony możliwością odrzucenia, zbyt przerażony wizją Viktora patrzącego na niego z odrazą. Podświadomie wiedział, że by do tego nie doszło. Mówimy tu o Viktorze - o człowieku, który zostawił swoje dotychczasowe życie w Rosji, aby trwać u boku Yuuriego; o człowieku, który okazał mu jak do tej pory niezachwianą wiarę w jego możliwości i miłość tak ogromną i bezwarunkową, że czasami Yuuri szlochał w nocy w obawie, że zaraz obudzi się z tego pięknego snu. W głębi siebie wiedział, że Viktor by go nie odrzucił. Nie było to jednak łatwe dla niego, tak po prostu pozbyć się myśli pełnych lęków i obaw. To tkwiło w jego naturze i choć za sprawą Viktora podejście Yuuriego zmieniło się drastycznie, nie zmieniło się ono całkowicie, to tak nie działa. Pojawienie się Viktora w jego życiu i całkowite go przemeblowanie nie pozbyło się chaosu w jego psychice. Momentami przytłaczający strach najzwyczajniej z nim wygrywał. Tym razem jakkolwiek Yuuri zrobił wszystko by nie ulec swoim demonom. 

Siedzieli na ławce w jednym z parków Hasetsu, kiedy pocałował Viktora bez większego zastanowienia. Nie rzucił się na niego łapczywie, tak jak wyobrażał sobie wiele razy późnymi nocami, że to zrobi. Nie, zaskakując samego siebie, delikatnie ujął w dłonie jego twarz i przylgnął ustami do jego warg, napierając bez pośpiechu i ostrożnie. 

Viktor zamarł, z początku kompletnie wytrącony z równowagi i Yuuri zawahał się na krótką chwilę. Mężczyzna nie odrzucił jednak przyjemności jaką mu oferowano, zaabsorbowany tym jak ciepłe i mokre były wargi Yuuriego na jego własnych, tym jak rozkosznie chłopak zamruczał, gdy Viktor otworzył usta, pozwalając mu na więcej. Oplatając ręce na karku młodszego mężczyzny, Viktor westchnął głośno i ciężko, a Yuuri zrozumiawszy, że otrzymał zgodę na dalsze działania, posunął się naprzód już bez zawahania. Objął Viktora w pasie i przycisnął go do siebie, ignorując całkowicie świadomość tego jak przeraźliwie drżą mu ręce. 

Pieścił językiem jego podniebienie, jednocześnie przesuwając dłońmi po jego plecach, pozwalając by to niesamowite uczucie go poprowadziło. Zasadniczo Yuuri czuł jakby tonął; zezwalając skrywanemu miesiącami pragnieniu na pochłonięcie go w całości, zagłuszając myśli, obawy i jakiekolwiek wątpliwości. Liczyła się tylko ta chwila, ten gorąc zalewający go falami i Viktor, _ten Viktor Nikiforov _oraz jego palce zaciśnięte na szyi Yuuriego, jego zduszone westchnięcia i te miękkie usta, które Yuuri tak dokładnie poznawał i kochał każdą sekundę z tego procesu.__

Gdy zaczęło brakować im tchu, oderwali się od siebie, zerkając sobie nieśmiało w oczy i śmiejąc się niezręcznie, po czym wrócili do przerwanej czynności, wciąż nienasyceni, tak niecierpliwi i zachłanni.

Trwało to długo, nim Yuuri w końcu ocknął się z transu i odsunął się od mężczyzny minimalnie. Nabuzowany własną determinacją i poruszony satysfakcją, spojrzał Viktorowi w oczy, szczerząc się mimowolnie, kiedy na jego twarzy ujrzał nic innego jak najczystszą adoracje. 

\- Myślałem już, że nigdy się na to nie zdecydujesz Yuuri - uśmiech Viktora był zniewalający, przez co Yuuri poczuł natychmiastową potrzebę pocałowania go po raz kolejny. 

I to właśnie zrobił.


End file.
